The invention relates to an information system display panel in which cylindrical pins or holes for hanging in holding devices of stands, folders or the like are arranged in the region of the ends of one edge of a plastic frame holding a pocket formed by transparent films.
There are known display panels of the abovementioned type in which the frame and the edges of the pocket formed by the transparent films are joined together by welding, one of the transparent films being welded permanently into the frame along four edges and one of the transparent films being welded permanently into the frame along three edges. The known welded joins not only entail an undesirably high expenditure of energy, they are also not fully satisfactory with regard to the working result which can be achieved with them. The invention is based on the object of providing a display panel of the type under consideration which, while taking ecological aspects into account, can be produced cost-effectively and meets high requirements with regard to its appearance. This object is achieved according to the invention by the frame comprising two frame halves which are joined together by locking couplings and hold at least three respective edges of two transparent films forming the pocket.